In a Pack
by SindragonV2
Summary: This is set in A/U of the Ice age movies ,set before the first movie. A Human baby is born with a Tiger birth mark . Seen as evil and a bringer of doom to Humans, his father the leader of the Human clan orders for the death of his own Child. His Mother refuse to let her son die,so run away to save her son life. more summary inside. Warning:Paring between a Human and animal
1. Chapter 1

**In a Pack by SindragonV2**

I own Stuart, Nala Ironfang ,David ,OC and Silvermoon.

I don't own Soto Diego, Manny Sid is own by Blue sky

This is set in A/U of the Ice age movies ,set before the first movie. A Human baby is born with a Tiger birth mark . Seen as evil and a bringer of doom to Humans, his father the leader of the Human clan orders for the death of his own Child. His Mother refuse to let her son die,so run away to save her son life. Only to die and with her son, still alive in the cold. But her son is found by a Sabre, who take the baby home to her clan. To raise him in as one of them

**Warning: There will be paring between a human and a animal. If you don't like that stuff don't read this story ok !**

** Also I will keep the parings the same as they are in the movies.**

**Chapter 1 Lost and found**

A adult female human was running for her life. As she running though the snow and the forest , of what use to be her home. She had long blond hair and sky blue eyes and she was wearing animal skin clothes . Witch were dirty by dirt and her tears, from running for her life and one more thing as well.

As she held something close to her chest in a protective way , as the echo's of wolfs barks came from behind her. As well as human yells, as sticks and spears were thrown at her.

" Don't let her get away, with the demon boy" One man yelled.

She gasps as she looked down at her young baby boy in a bone/animal skin made basket. He was only a few days old, but when their leader her mate saw him. He wanted the baby, their son dead.

For the main reason of a Tiger birthmark on his left arm, to most Humans this showed he was a cursed baby. Who would cause pain for them and must be killed, for the good of the clan.

But she refused to lose her son because of a stupid reason. So she decided to run away for her son safety. But sadly she had been found out and now was running for her life, as well for her baby son life to.

Her eyes were filled with fear from her ex clan hunting her, because of this she didn't notice were she was going until she stop dead. Seeing a large waterfall, about 100 feet she guessed, which was a foot to were she had stop. As she tried looking for a escape route,but there was none she was trap!

She then heard the howls and shouts of the wolfs and the men. Turning around to see a pack of wolfs and humans of her ex clan. Including her mate David.

" Now Christine, had him over and end this stupidity " David told her.

" NO I wont let our child die, because of an stupid mark born on him," Christine said snapping at him.

The group of wolfs snared angry at her,snapping the fangs at her as they moved closer to her. Christine turned her head to look at the waterfall hearing the sound of water drown out most of the wolfs barks,as she keep looking at the waterfall. Then make the decision she was about to do,as she turned to look at her mate.

" I going give you to a count of 3, to give him to me or els." David said to her annoyed and angry, as he then started the count." 1 2 three wait what are you doing?" David said in a shocked tone, because on the count of 3 Christine jump down the waterfall.

Christine sighed as she took one last gasp holding her baby, before jumping as she let out a pitch scream when she hit the freezing cold water.

David was in shocked for a second before turning back, to the clan home.

" Sir what about your wife, should we?" Asked one person.

" She dead, she was eaten by Tigers" David said coldly, before walking back home.

**100 feet below the waterfall**

A female Sabre tooth Tigress named Silvermoon, who had golden blonde fur and light blue sky eyes. She was a medium built for Tigers, she was also a very kind creature.

Silvermoon was watching her 3 cubs Soto, Diego and Nala play with each other. Who were playing with each other in the snow. As well learning their hunting skills , for when they are older to hunt.

" Be careful my cubs, stay together okay " Silvermoon told her cubs.

" Ok Mummy" All 3 said, as Nala had just pounced Soto.

" Hey no fair " Soto said pouting under his younger sister, who just smirk at him.

Diego was laughing his head off at his brother misfortune, as their mother keep on watching. With pride for her cubs, knowing they would be good leaders when they were order.

As she was about to have a quick catnap, she herd a loud cry near her. Confused on what the sound was, she then look towards the river were she was resting by the edge of it.

She was shocked to see a female Human in the river holding on to basket of some kind. The Human looked like she was about to die, as she pushed the basket to Silvermoon.

Confused Silvermoon looked down at basket, only to see a small baby human. As the baby Human goo at the new thing , that was looking at him. Causing Silvermoon to smile at the baby Human cuteness.

She then looked back up to, see the female Human was gone. Silvermoon looked around for a good 30 seconds, before guessing the mother of the baby had lost the battle for her life. An the river had taken her body, she then turn her attention back to the baby.

After a few seconds she decide to raise the human baby her self, as she used her teeth to pick up the basket. As she nod to her cubs , to say it was time to go home.

Her 3 cubs look on with confusement on their faces, at their mother holding a new object in her mouth as it made strange noises.

"Mummy was that" Nala asked her mum .

" Mmm you find out later ok, now we going home to see daddy ok" Silvermoon said to them through clenched teeth, from holding the basked in her teeth.

"K" All 3 cubs said to their mother.

Silvermoon smiled at her cubs before turning her attention, to the human cub who goo happily at her. Hopefully her mate would let the Human in their clan

**End of Chapter 1**

Review and rate no flamers


	2. Part of Pack

******In a Pack by SindragonV2**

I own Stuart, Nala Ironfang ,David ,OC and Silvermoon.

I don't own Soto Diego, Manny Sid is own by Blue sky

This is set in A/U of the Ice age movies ,set before the first movie. A Human baby is born with a Tiger birth mark . Seen as evil and a bringer of doom to Humans, his father the leader of the Human clan orders for the death of his own Child. His Mother refuse to let her son die,so run away to save her son life. Only to die and with her son, still alive in the cold. But her son is found by a Sabre, who take the baby home to her clan. To raise him in as one of them

**Warning: There will be paring between a human and a animal. If you don't like that stuff don't read this story ok !**

** Also I will keep the parings the same as they are in the movies.**

******Chapter 2 Part of Pack**

Silvermoon kept an eye on her 3 cubs while she carried the bone basket, with Human baby in it. As they walked up the final hill to get to their home. The pack territory was about a 5 mile radius from the river were they found the baby Human to a group of hills and mountains . The clan home was a mix of grasslands ,trees and mountains.

The clan themselves slept in caves crafted into the mountains. The Alpha family had the largest cave on the highest level , for oblivious reason. Which belong too Silvermoon and her cubs, since she was the Queen to the Alpha. Her mate Ironfang.

The pack it self was a strong pack of 25 Sabres,a mix of young cubs to adult males and female Sabers.

As they were climbing up the path ,on the moutuin to get to their cave. As the 3 young Sabers spotted a male Tiger watching them .

" Daddy' Soto, Diego and Nala said happily , as they ran to the male Tiger. Who sat with a smile on his muzzle as he ,watch his approaching cubs.

Ironfang himself was a large Sabre, he was 8ft from head to tail. While in height size he would reached a adult male Human waist. His Saber fangs were about 3ft in length. He also sheared Diego fur colour and had dark green eyes.

He was a very intimidating Saber ,but he was a kind leader. To his pride, cubs and mate. He also was very respectful to other animals , but he could be very deadly when he need too. Most a**nimals **knew not to get on Ironfang bad side.

" Hello my cubs how are you" He asked them, as he watched his cubs sit down looking at him.

As he watched his mate carrying something in her mouth, something Humans use?. Where did she get that from ?,Ironfang thought to himself.

" We ok Daddy but, when we were playing mummy found something" Soto said to their father.

" Really" He said to his eldest son , as he looked at his 3 Cubs.

As he watched Silvermoon walked over to him, giving him a love nuzzle, as the Cubs just watched the parents.

" Hi love, what you holding," Ironfang asked his mate, confused on why she bring a strange thing home.

Silvermoon drop the basket carefully on the ground , making the baby goo inside it.

" My love, I got something to show you." Silvermoon said purring into, Ironfang ears.

As She nudge, her mate head downwards to look into the basket. Confused Ironfang look down into the basket his mate brought. To see a young baby human gooing at him.

" That a human baby?, were did it come from?" Ironfang asked confused to his mate. Wondering why she bring a baby Human,which hunts them.

" I found him in his basket going down the river, so I decide to take him out. Since he was alone, I though I would take him as my cub" Silvermoon said to him. Wondering what her mate reaction would be,with her choice of bring the baby Human home.

"But what about our pack love?, they are not going to like this one bit." Ironfang said to her, while watching the baby, who was trying to grab his fur with his tiny hands.

" I take the blame darling , I just couldn't leave him to a painful death. Plus maybe he be our key to help us agents the Humans, look at this" Silvermoon said to Ironfang, moving a paw to show the mark on the baby left arm.

Causing Ironfang to gasp in shock at the strange Birthmark, the baby Human had. Was this a sign to them , this baby would lead them to victory over the Humans.

" A Tiger face hmm maybe your right my love, but what is his name." Ironfang asked her.

" Sin because of his mark and it a good name too. To put fear into the Humans of being hunted, by there own kind" Silvermoon said smiling to her mate.

" Hm okay but I will need to speak to the pack first. To see if they will be ok,about raising a baby Human in our pack." Ironfang said to Silvermoon, giving her a love nuzzle before walking of to talk to the pack.

Silvermoon smiled at the baby Human, who giggle seeing the Tigress again. As she then pick up the baby Human by the animals skin he had on. Causing the baby goo in surprised ,being pick up by Silvermoon.

Silvermoon let out a small yawn ,as she lay down letting Sin rest snuggling in her fur. As the baby yawn falling a sleep,as soon her cubs came over to rest with their mother. About 30 mints later Ironfang had came back,as sat down to rest with his family.

As he whisper to Silvermoon about the pack agreeing to letting the baby stay. Before falling a sleep with the rest of his family,with the new family member.

**15 years later**

**(AN: Animals age same as Humans do. Plus Diego and Soto look the same as they do from the start of the first movie)**

As time went by, Sin grew up with the Tiger pack. Raised as one of Alpha sons by the pack. Sin mainly played with Soto,Diego and Nala, while Silvermoon and Ironfang watch on with hapyness at their family. Sin himself was raised like a Sabre tooth tiger, but he knew he was a Human.

He was strong for a human, mainly due to play fight with other cubs. Also when he stated to go out on hunts for food with his brothers and sisters.

Sin used the dead skins of animals , for clothes since he had no fur like his family. Also using sticks and sharp rocks to make spears, to help him hunt food . Sin was resting by a hill side as the wind blew his long red brown hair around. As he felt a presence behind him, turning around to see his adopted Sister Nala.

"Found you " Nala said with a smile ,as she nuzzled his head.

Nala had grown quite big, she was over about 7 ft from head to tail. Her body was a mix of strength and speed built to help her in battle. Her fangs were about over 2 ft long

" Hi Nal" Sin said smiling, but blushing a bit from Nala nuzzling him.

" Hi Sin Mum and dad want you and me with our brothers, to meet them at the pack meeting" Nala said to him,as she started to nudge him to the direction of the pack meeting.

" Ok hey I can walk my self" Sin said laughing at Nala pushiness.

Nala let out a small chuckle,looking at Sin. They were very close, always did stuff together as cubs. Nala her self felt strange sometimes when she was around him, but she couldn't put a paw on it.

As they carried on walking to the pack meeting, it took about 5 mints for them to get to the meeting. As they saw their mother and father with the brothers leading the meeting for the rest of the Pack. As their father spotted his 2 cubs walking over to them.

" Welcome Nala, Sin please take your seat, so we can begin this pack meeting." Ironfang said,as he greeted his adopted son and biological daughter.

Both Nala and Sin gave the greeting to the pack and farther, before sitting next to Soto and Diego. As Ironfang started the clan meeting.

" Right as you all know the Human clan,has come closer to our territory. They have been taking our kills and killing our clan members for their skin. An now I had it!" Ironfang shouted as he snared as well , hearing the sound agreement around him.

" So in 3 days time we will attacked, the Human clan. But before we do, I will send my my cubs to spy on them first. Do you understand my cubs" Ironfang asked them.

" Yes father" they all said ,bowing in respect to their dad..

" Good now go, and let the kings and Queen of the past protect you my cubs" Ironfang nuzzled his 3 cubs and adopted son.

As all 4 of his cubs stood up and left their home. To start on the job ,for the safety of the clan

**End of chapter 2**

Review and rate no flamers


	3. A walk,pounce and spying

******In a Pack by SindragonV2**

I own Stuart, Nala Ironfang ,David ,OC and Silvermoon.

I don't own Soto Diego, Manny Sid is own by Blue sky

This is set in A/U of the Ice age movies ,set before the first movie. A Human baby is born with a Tiger birth mark . Seen as evil and a bringer of doom to Humans, his father the leader of the Human clan orders for the death of his own Child. His Mother refuse to let her son die,so run away to save her son life. Only to die and with her son, still alive in the cold. But her son is found by a Sabre, who take the baby home to her clan. To raise him in as one of them

**Warning: There will be paring between a human and a animal. If you don't like that stuff don't read this story ok !**

**Also I will keep the parings the same as they are in the movies.**

**Chapter 3 A walk,pounce and spying**

**After 5 minutes of walking from the caves,they had finally came to the forest. That link,the Sabres territory with the Human territory. As they 3 cats and their adopted Human brother ,walked into the forest .So they could get to their spy spot ,that they were using to spy on the Humans .To see what they were up too.**

As it was a long walk in the forest, to get to the spy area. So to past the time,Diego, Soto,Sin and Nala decide to chat to past the time. Soto then notice a new weapon, his adopted brother was holding. Wondering what the item was and what it did ?

" So what is that, your new weapon Bro ? " Soto asked Sin,as he turn his head to look at his adopted human.

' Well I call it, a bow and arrow" Sin said replying, to his adopted brother question .

" What dose it do ? " Diego asked him, as he was getting interested into the new toy.

" Well I use it for stealth hunting , basically to kill prey with out to much noise" Sin said to Diego and Soto,replying to their question . They asked him about his new weapon.

Sin then held out his Bow, which was made from a large thick tree branch. For the body, which was bent,to form the D shape. While the string,was a type of stretching vines.

For the arrows Sin has used once again,thick tree branch,but lighter and thinner. So they could fly faster and further,he then used sharp blade like stones. As the main deadly point of the arrow,as he used the vines to tie the stone together with the wood.

As Sin was looking at his weapon he had made. As he was doing this,he didn't see Nala sneak up on him. Until it was to late for Sin. Nala sneak behind Sin as she then pounced ,stealing Sin bow in her mouth .Before running down the path ,leaving an annoyed Human in her dust.

" Nala" Sin yelled at her as he chased after her. Causing a muffled laugh from Nala, as she kept running away from him.

Both Diego and Soto rolled they eyes and huff in annoyance. At the childishness action between Sin and Nala. As they went after them so they could, get back to their job.

" Both of you 2 stop it, we got a job to do" Soto said snapping at them,as they had caught up to them.

At that word Sin manage to caught Nala off guard for a sec. As he pounced on Nala as they crashed to the ground ,as Sin had flip Nala on her back. As he was on top of her, as he smirked at her. Nala grunted a bit before smirking at him. As she then flip her hips,as she used her strength to flip them over. As Nala slammed Sin down on the grass,as she pin him with her paws.

" Pin ya Bro, " Nala said to Sin , smirking at him. As she bared her Sabre fangs at him,as her nose was touching his.

Sin chuckled a bit as well blushing to, being this close to Nala. As he stroked her ear,causing Nala to purr a bit, making her blush as well. Hopping that Sin did not see that.

'" You 2 stop it, we got a Job to do. So stop messing around" Diego said angrily ,as he walked past them to stand by Soto.

" Sorry" Nala and Sin said in a embarrassed tone,as Nala then let Sin up. As the 2 tried to act normal,from what just had happen.

Diego and Soto rolled their eyes, as they walk onwards in the direction of the human camp. Nala gave Sin a nuzzle before starting to walk. In the direction of, were her brothers went. As Sin walk beside her,as they watch their older brothers in front of them.

"Sorry Bro"' Nala said to Sin.

" It ok, Sis" Sin said to her, as he smiled at her.

Nala smiled at him,as Sin picked up his bow. As they chatted behind Soto and Diego.

**30 minutes later**

The small group of Sabres and the one Human, had nearly reached there destination. As they were chatting about plans, on how it would work out. On their spying ,on the Humans clan. As they started to climb up a hill ,to get to the spot they would be spying at.

" Once we sort out this Human problem,what are we going to do about the Wolf pack problems ?" Sin asked his adopted family.

" What about the wolfs?" Diego asked in a confused tone,as he turned around to look at his adopted brother.

" Well 3 days ago, while I was out hunting. A group of 4 wolfs came up, to me and threaten our pack ." Sin said to Diego.

"Sin why haven't you ,told mum or dad or any of us" Nala asked him,with tone of anger but more in annoyance. At Sin for not telling them sooner, about this new threat.

" I was going to but we kept on, getting sent on jobs." Sin said ,as he was trying to explained to them.

" What did they say Sin " Nala asked him, glaring at her brothers. Who were giving Sin the death,glare for him not telling them about the Wolfs.

"They said that our pack would be doomed and they would,rule the whole Ice age." Sin said to them,trying to remember the full speech. That the Wolf group had gave to him.

After a few seconds listening to,Sin speech about the Wolf problem. Soto looked at Diego before, both of them bust into laughter.

" 4 wolfs beat us aha that, a good one Sin" Diego said between his laughter,as he was rolling in the snow.

" Yeah good one bro" Soto said chuckling, as he stayed on all 4 paws unlike Diego.

" Guys cut it, we need to pay attention. We will tell dad and mum later, but first the Human camp." Nala said in demanding tone ,as she walked past the boys.

The 3 look males looked at each other, before saying the same word at the same time.

" Girls" All 3 boys said.

" I herd that," Nala said snapping tone. As she walked into the bush to,set in their spying place.

The boys just laughed,as they fallowed their sister into the spy area. Which was a cliff above a area over the Human clan home.

As they look down,to look at the human camp. To see their was a group of about 30 Humans. Though Sin then spotted 4 things,that weren't Humans. But something he had just brought up,to his family .

" Guys those are the 4 wolfs ,I mention that gave me that threat" Sin said to his adopted family.

" What?" All 3 Sabres asked him in,a confused tone. At what he meant by that.

As they looked down at the 4 wolfs, Sin was pointing too. Who them self, were chatting to the Humans?

**End chapter 3**

**Review and rate ^.^**


	4. Spying and Dark troubles

**In a Pack by SindragonV2**

I own Stuart, Nala Ironfang ,David ,OC and Silvermoon.

I don't own Soto Diego, Manny Sid is own by Blue sky

This is set in A/U of the Ice age movies ,set before the first movie. A Human baby is born with a Tiger birth mark . Seen as evil and a bringer of doom to Humans, his father the leader of the Human clan orders for the death of his own Child. His Mother refuse to let her son die,so run away to save her son life. Only to die and with her son, still alive in the cold. But her son is found by a Sabre, who take the baby home to her clan. To raise him in as one of them

**Warning: There will be paring between a human and a animal. If you don't like that stuff don't read this story ok !**

**Also I will keep the parings the same as they are in the movies.**

**Chapter 4 Spying and Dark troubles**

" Are you sure, about that Sin." Soto asked his adopted brother,as Nala and Diego kept on watching the Humans and Wolfs group.

" Im positive bro I can tell it them, there still as but ugly as last time I saw them." Sin said to Soto as he turn, his intention back on the below group.

Both Nala and Diego let out a chuckle, as they lowered their body's into the grass to listen. As did Soto and Sin,so they could carry on listening to the Wolf/Human group below them.

" Guys quite we got to listen to them ,they maybe talking about us. Planning an attack of our clan." Nala said hissed at them,not happy that they could of got them spotted.

" Right sorry." Both Sin and Soto said, quietly as they started to listen to the group.

**Below Sin and his Sabres family ,The Human camp**

As Sin,Soto,Nala and Diego watch the 3 Wolfs walking into the Human camp. Passing most of the Human tents. In till they came to the biggest tent,as they then sat down. As they waited with a few ,of the adult male Humans. After a few seconds later, a large adult male Human walked out the tent. It was David,Sin farther!.

But Sin was a baby ,at that time. So he couldn't remember much of his father, so when Sin saw him. To him, he was just another Human.

" So guys have you found out, anything about the Sabre pack." David asked the 3 Wolfs,who sat in half moon shape around him.

" Well Sir their pack is 30 strong, there about 7 cubs, 6 adult females and 7 adult males." Said the lead Wolf of the 3 ,to David.

" Is that all." David said cockily,not bothered about the Sabre threat at all.

"No, we found out something els interesting. They seemed to have token, in a Human boy" The Lead Wolf said replying again,adding in the rest of the report.

" A HUMAN!" David shouted angrily,at the thought of his kind helping. The Rats things,like those Sabres.

From his outburst the group of the 3 Wolfs and other members of the Human clan. Move back in fear,of facing David wrath,when he got like this.

" Sir maybe it your son." One of his men asked him.

" NO THAT THING!,WAS NOT MY SON!. But we will capture that Human,who is working with the Rats." David said to his men,in a dark tone.

" Why sir,may I ask? " Asked of of the smaller Wolfs of the 3.

" Anyone who sides with those,scum Tigers shall be killed. An then we will sacrifice him to our god." David said chuckling evilly.

Most of the other Humans joined in, the leader laugh. The head Wolf then walk up to David,to see what he wanted them to do.

" Sir what about the Tigers ?" Asked the lead Wolf.

" See if you can wipe some out. We will then attacked, them in 1 week time." David told them in a commanding tone.

" Yes boss." The leader Wolf replied to David,as the 3 Wolfs bow to him. Before running off back into the forest.

**Back to Sin,Nala,Soto and Diego**

" Crap" Sin said in a quite tone,as look over at his brothers and sisters.

" We need to get home NOW and tell mum and dad about this." Soto said to Sin,Nala and Diego.

" Agree Dad was right about this Human pack. Plus we need to tell him, about the Wolfs helping the Humans" Diego said to them,in a worry tone.

" Well let go, we haven't got time to lose. Get on bro" Nala said,to them, as she lowered her body to let Sin on her back.

Sin climbed on to Nala back,as she sprinted back to their home. Fallow by Soto and Diego,as they kept a look out. As the ran,just as they were about to get out the forest. They suddenly stop,because right at the exit to the forest. Was the 3 Wolfs they,had been spying on.

"Hello there Cub's, why are you off to in such a hurry." The lead Wolf said teasingly,as the other Wolfs laughed darkly.

**End of chapter 4**

Review and rate ^.^

No flamers


	5. Fight To live part 1

******In a Pack by SindragonV2**

I own Stuart, Nala Ironfang ,David ,OC and Silvermoon.

I don't own Soto Diego, Manny Sid is own by Blue sky

This is set in A/U of the Ice age movies ,set before the first movie. A Human baby is born with a Tiger birth mark . Seen as evil and a bringer of doom to Humans, his father the leader of the Human clan orders for the death of his own Child. His Mother refuse to let her son die,so run away to save her son life. Only to die and with her son, still alive in the cold. But her son is found by a Sabre, who take the baby home to her clan. To raise him in as one of them

**Warning: There will be paring between a human and a animal. If you don't like that stuff don't read this story ok !**

**Also I will keep the parings the same as they are in the movies.**

**Chapter 5 Fight To live part 1**

Both Soto and Diego snared darkly, seeing the 3 Wolves. As Nala put her body in front of Sin, as protection agents the Wolfs.

" Nala get the pack and take Sin with you. We will be able, to take care of them." Soto said to her in a whispered tone.

" No im staying Soto and im helping you,to fight them off." Nala said quietly, agents her brother request.

" Please Nal we don't what either of you 2, to get hurt. Please Sis,go and get Dad." Diego said quietly to Nala.

" Fine." Nala said to the both of them. As she lowered her body, letting Sin climbed on her back.

As Nala went to sprint to the exit,only to be stopped by the lead Wolf. Who smirk darkly at Nala and Sin,blocking their exit.

" Oh I don't think so, cats ahh." Said the lead Wolf, but before he could. Soto pounced onto the lead wolf,pining him down. Before looking at Nala and Sin seeing ,there was a clear view of the exit of the forest.

" Go quickly." Soto roared to them,as he tried to keep the Wolf down.

As Diego had charged into the other Wolfs giving, Nala and Sin the chance to escape the Wolfs.

Nala grunted a bit in pain, from Sin weight as she started her sprint. As one of the others Wolfs try to charge them, but got stop by Soto. As Nala and Sin got further and further away from the forest .An closer to their clan home,as the echo's of their brothers snarls. An the barks of Wolfs were getting quilter, from the Battle happening behind them.

Nala panted running threw the forest ,as Sin looked behind them. To make sure they weren't being chased.

" Sis do you think it was,a good idea. To leave our brothers,with those Wolfs." Sin asked his Sis,in a worried tone.

" You know we have no choice, you know how hot headed Soto and Diego are." Nala said a bit annoyed, with her brothers.

" True." Sin agreed,with his adopted Sister.

" What do you think?, do you think some rag dogs will beat our Bros. " Nala asked him smirking, as she turn around her head. To look at her adopted Human brother.

" No it just I feel so, useless at the moment." Sin said to her,in a depressed tone.

" Your not Bro you may not have claws, like us or sharp teeth. But you have the brains and smarts,on your side Sin." Nala said to him, as he climbed off her.

" Thanks Nala." Sin said,as he smiled at Nala.

" No Problem Sin." Nala said purring,as she licking his face accidentally.

Taking him by surprised as he replied , with a kiss on Nala muzzle. Nala gasp from the kiss as she moved closer into,her adopted brother as she kissed back. After few moments they relies what they were doing. As they then quickly moved away from each other blushing bright red,trying to not look at each other.

" Sorry um should, we get Dad now." Sin asked Nala, blushing still from their kiss.

" Um yeah good idea Sin." Nala said blushing, as they started to walk up the path. To get to their caves,where their father and mother would be.

**Back to Diego and Soto**

Both Soto and Diego were back to back for the best defence they could do. They had token many cut and bite marks, from the Wolfs. Dry blood was smear on their golden fur, from the bites and cuts from the Wolfs attacks on them.

As the Wolfs were getting, into another attack position on them. The Wolfs themselves though had token more damage. As shown on Soto bloody fangs and muzzles,from killing one of them.

As the dead Wolf lay dead on the cold snow,changing the white snow around him to red. The white battlefield of snow between the cats and Wolfs, was now coated in the dark red blood of them.

The blood was spilled all over the battlefield, as the smell of death filled their air around them. Soto and Diego panted deeply, as Soto lick the blood of his Sabres teeth.

" Bro, you ok. " Soto asked Diego,looking at him.

" Yeah a few cuts, you." Diego asked his brother.

" Same. " Soto answered him.

" How cute, but you think you won." The lead Wolf said snaring at them.

" Um yes, since one off you is dead. An the rest ,will be soon too." Soto said snaring darkly,at him.

" Oh really." said the lead Wolf,as he started to laugh back at Soto.

The Wolfs then let out a howl, as snaring sounds echo around them. To the brother horror, 30 Wolfs appeared behind the 2 Wolfs.

As they were snaring or chucking darkly at the Sabre brothers.

" Crap." Both brothers said together.

**End of chapter 5**

Review and rate pleases ^. ^  
No flamers


	6. Fight To live part 2

**In a Pack by SindragonV2**

I own Stuart, Nala Ironfang ,David ,OC and Silvermoon.

I don't own Soto Diego, Manny Sid is own by Blue sky

This is set in A/U of the Ice age movies ,set before the first movie. A Human baby is born with a Tiger birth mark . Seen as evil and a bringer of doom to Humans, his father the leader of the Human clan orders for the death of his own Child. His Mother refuse to let her son die,so run away to save her son life. Only to die and with her son, still alive in the cold. But her son is found by a Sabre, who take the baby home to her clan. To raise him in as one of them

**Warning: There will be paring between a human and a animal. If you don't like that stuff don't read this story ok !**

**Also I will keep the parings the same as they are in the movies.**

**Chapter 6 Fight To live part 2**

**To Nala and Sin**

After the wired moment between the 2,they agreed for Sin to climb back on Nala back. So they could get to the cave faster. Since Nala was way faster than Sin was. As he climbed once again on Nala back,as she sprinted up the path to get to the caves.

Nala gasp a bit as she ran up the steep path,to the caves. Sin extra weight wasn't helping her,in this climb. As Nala then turn her head to look at her adopted brother. Remembering about the accidental kiss that happen between them. It was so good, wait?. Did she just think that. Nala shook her head,trying to get rid of the thought. As she saw Sin looking at her confused,as she quickly try to cover her self.

" Damm Sin lose some,weight. " Nala said painting deeply,from carrying him.

" Gezzz thanks Nal. " Sin said annoyed tone.

" Your Welcome." Nala said in a teasing tone,as she gave him her trade mark smirk.

" Hey Nal do you think,Diego and Soto are fine. " Sin asked her, as he was still worried about their brothers.

" Sin they be fine,as you know Soto and Diego like dad. Their tough Sabres." Nala said to him,trying to calm him.

"Yeah your right ,thanks Nal." Sin said to her,as he started to calm down. As he stroke Nala ears, while watching her tail swing about.

Nala let out a long purr,as she then look at Sin. As she got a good idea of a prank,to pull on him. As she then gave him a long lick on his face. Causing Sin to go bright red. Making Nala laugh at Sin embarrassment,from her licking him.

" Come on Sin,we need to get home." Nala said to her brother.

Sin nod his head in agreement,as they were nearly home. Sin got off Nala back so they could get to the cave faster ,so they could save time. As then ran up the last part of the path ,before entering into the Pack living area.

Most of it was the mountain walls, which had many caves carved into it. Which the clan used for the eating area and sleeping dens. As well as the meeting halls,for the pack. The rest of living area was, were they had came from .Off to the side was a part of the forest,witch had a fresh water lake,were the pack drank from.

As they look up to the highest cave,which was were their mum and dad would be. It was a good 100 ft up,an it would take them time to walk the path to get to the cave.

Nala was still tired from carrying Sin, an was struggling a bit. As she was walking up the lose steep path ,ground below them. That would take them to their parents,as she zoned out for a second .She mist place her footing and slip only to be caught by Sin. Who was walking behind her. As she looked up in shocked,but glad to be caught by him. As her face was facing Sin bum,from how he caught her.

" Damn that was close,thank good Sin caught me. An his but so cute,no Bad Nala he your brother." Nala said to her self. As she was blushing deeply, thinking about the naughty stuff about Sin.

" Nala are you ok." Sin asked her in a worried tone.

" Oh yeah im fine Sin, now let get going." Nala said to him softly,trying to keep her emotions in check.

Sin just nod his head in response,as they both started to walk up the path. It had token them another 5 mints to get to. Their parents personal cave,as they both were panting from their walk.

" Daam Nal ,we need to find a easer way. To get to, these higher caves." Sin said panting deeply,trying to get his breath back.

" Agreed." Nala said too,trying to get her breath back too.

After a few seconds later Nala and Sin walked into the cave. As they heard the water dripping,from the cave gaps and into a small pool. For drinking,as there was fungi on the cave,that acted as light. As they walked further into the cave walking,past big and small rocks. In till the heard a voice,from the main area of the cave.

" Oh Iron oh yes." Said the voice, that sounded like their mother.

Yes you like that, dont you." Said a voice,that sounded like their father.

Both Sin and Nala blushed deeply,going bright red. At what their parents were doing ,right now.

" Uh mum ,dad." Nala shouted,to them still blushing.

Few seconds later,they heard a shout and a roar of surprised. As well as a lot of noise,before it went quite. Before they heard Ironfang speaking to them.

" Nala you can, um come in now."Said Ironfang to her,trying to keep the embarrassment, out of the tone of his voice.

Nala and Sin then walk into the main area of the cave, to see their parents blushing deeply. As they were welcomed by a strong smell,as they sniffed it. Causing both Sin and Nala to blush more,knowing what the smell was. As they sat next to Ironfang and Silvermoon,who look confused on why they were here. An not spying on the Humans ,with their brothers.

" Nala ,Sin why are you here? .You should be out spying." Ironfang said to them.

" Yes and were,are your brothers?." Silvermoon said worried, not seeing her sons.

As Nala looked at her adopted brother,nodding her head to ask him. To tell them ,what had happen,to them.

" Mum and Dad we got news for you, an you are not going to like it." Sin said to them.

**To Soto and Diego**

Soto and Diego grunted deeply,as they were held to the cold snow ground. By the 20 strong Wolf army. Sure the both brothers were strong Sabres. As the dead Wolfs on the ground told so. But even them couldn't fight this many alone.

The snow around them was coated in blood and guts. Most of the white snow was replaced with red,as the smell of death filled the air. Both of the brothers had token a lot of damage from the Wolf pack. As the Sabre brothers body's,were covered in bite and claw marks. As their and the Wolfs blood stained their fur.

Soto had his left hind leg broken ,by one of the Wolfs. While Diego had 4 broken ribs,from the Wolfs attacking him. Both were in a lot of pain,but both were still snaring and biting any Wolf. Who dare to get, to close to them.

As a male Wolf look on,smirked evilly at the brothers. It was him who had swung the battle,into the Wolfs favour. He had token both the brothers down,as his pack then took it chance to injured the cats. His name was Ice, a pure white Wolf who was the same size as Ironfang. To the brothers surprised,he was the real leader of the Wolfs.

" Well ,look what we have here. Ironfang cubs, my plan is coming together. Soon after we kill the freak, nothing will stop us ruling the Ice age." Ice laughed, darkly.

Soon fallow by the other Wolfs,while Soto and Diego look on confused. What was this freak he was talking about.

" Ha really ,wait to our clan to get here. An tare you apart." Soto said snaring at Ice.

Ice laughed evilly, as he lowered his face into Soto. Giving him a pure cold evil smirk before speaking.

" Hm that what im planning on." Ice said calmly to Soto.

**End of chapter 6**

**Review and rate ^.^**

**No Flammers**


	7. Setting up the army

**In a Pack by SindragonV2**

I own Stuart, Nala Ironfang ,David ,OC and Silvermoon.

I don't own Soto Diego, Manny Sid is own by Blue sky

This is set in A/U of the Ice age movies ,set before the first movie. A Human baby is born with a Tiger birth mark . Seen as evil and a bringer of doom to Humans, his father the leader of the Human clan orders for the death of his own Child. His Mother refuse to let her son die,so run away to save her son life. Only to die and with her son, still alive in the cold. But her son is found by a Sabre, who take the baby home to her clan. To raise him in as one of them

**Warning: There will be paring between a human and a animal. If you don't like that stuff don't read this story ok !**

**Also I will keep the parings the same as they are in the movies.**

**Chapter 7 Setting up the army**

**To Nala and Stuart**

Nala ,Ironfang, Silvermoon and Sin had gotten the rest of the pack intro the main cave. So they could talk about the problem,with the Wolf pack and the Human clan. As a mixture of female and male adult sabres, watched their Royal family. Who were sitting up in front of them,waiting for everyone to be seated. Most of the Sabre's were talking about, on why Soto and Diego. The missing Royal family members weren't with the other members.

" Why aren't Soto and Diego with them? I thought Nala and Stuart were with them,in that spying job?." Asked a white medium built fur Sabres, with silver eyes. Who was none in the pack,as Angel.

While she was talking to a dark brown fur, smaller Sabre. Who had red eyes,she was also Angel best friend. Her name was Ruby an they had know each other, as cubs and would hang out with Soto and Diego.

While they and others kept on chatting about, on were the Royal brothers were. An why had they been called,in for a pack meeting any way by the Royal family?. Finally Ironfang had enough of the pack gossip chatting, as he let out a powerful roar. Which echo threw out the whole cave , making it much louder and hurting most of their ears. But it had done it job, as the pack then look over at the leader and his family. As the pack gave them a bow in respect, as did the Royal family.

" Thank you for coming on short notice. I know you were all,doing your jobs for our pack. But sadly we have a problem, that could destroy our clan. An it the reason why my Sons are not, with us right now." Ironfang said informing his pack, about the past few hrs.

This cause the pack to speak up again ,on what these threats could this cause to the pack. While the mothers ask about, if their cubs would be safe from the Wolf problem.

" King Ironfang what dose this mean? Who are these attackers ?." Ruby asked in a confused tone, to her King.

Ironfang turn his head too Nala nodding his head at her. As she walk over sitting in front,of her father as Sin and Silvermoon look on.

" I and my brothers were returning from our spy mission. When we were ambushed by a pack of Wolfs, an we think they are own by the Humans. While we were fighting with our brothers, but they orders us. To go and get the pack,to help the fight of the Wolf attack." Nala said fishing of,her story on what had happen.

" How strong are they?." Angel asked Nala.

Nala look at Sin,as he came to stand next to his Sister. To carrying on explaining the threat to the pack.

" Quit strong,we saw 3 at the time but it possible to be 50. With them getting help,from the Humans. They also could show Human ways of thinking,so they could be more a problem .That other Wolfs pack we have face before." Sin said ,as he finished explaining about the Wolf/Human threat.

Sin and Nala then walk back over to their mother,as Ironfang took his place to speak again.

" On what my Son and Daughter have told us about. We have a long battle,to Win. Which we will, because we are the Glacier Ice pack and no one is better than us. So are you with us, to destroy our emery's well are you!" Ironfang roared to his pack,looking at them all.

Which he was replied to, with a up roars of approval . As he smiled at them with pride,at his pack full support.

" We leave in 5 minutes." Ironfang said roaring with pride. As so join by his family and his pack. As Sin held his bow and arrow,in show of support.

**End of Chapter 7**

**Review and Rate ^.^**

**No Flamers.**


	8. Tied up

**In a Pack by SindragonV2**

I own Stuart, Nala Ironfang ,David ,OC and Silvermoon.

I don't own Soto Diego, Manny Sid is own by Blue sky

This is set in A/U of the Ice age movies ,set before the first movie. A Human baby is born with a Tiger birth mark . Seen as evil and a bringer of doom to Humans, his father the leader of the Human clan orders for the death of his own Child. His Mother refuse to let her son die,so run away to save her son life. Only to die and with her son, still alive in the cold. But her son is found by a Sabre, who take the baby home to her clan. To raise him in as one of them

**Warning: There will be paring between a human and a animal. If you don't like that stuff don't read this story ok !**

**Also I will keep the parings the same as they are in the movies.**

Chapter 8 Tied up

Back to Soto and Diego

"Uh my head." Soto said groggy.

As he tried to remember ,what had happen to him and Diego. Then it came to him ,after Ice had finished talking to him and Diego. He then felt a whack to the back on his head,then nothing. Guessing they had knocked them both out cold, he also saw there was no Wolfs around. Soto decide to make a run for it,but when he try to .He felt a strong tug on his body sending him,crashing into the bloody snow.

" What the fuck ?." Soto said to himself confused,wondering what had stop him moving.

Soto then looked down,an started to snare in rage. He had been tied up in vines,all around his paws and neck. Holding him in place,as he then saw. He was tied up to a tree,by the vines as well. Soto tired to bit them ,but couldn't get his fangs close to them. So he could cut the vines and break free. But he was able to turn his head,to see his younger brother still out cold. An was tied up ,just like he was .While his ears pick up a cold voice behind him. As Soto turn his head, to see Ice smiling coldly at him.

" I see your wake now ,are you comfortable Soto and how is your brother. "Ice said in a calm tone,as he walk in front of the Saber brothers view.

Soto snared as he tried to pounce the cockily Wolf,only to gasp in pain. As the vine stop him dead,choking him a bit. While Ice let out a chuckle,as he watched on with amusement. Soon Diego finally came too,from being knock out by the Wolfs. As he soon too,found out the problem he and Soto were in.

" Let us go and fight us fairly. Since you think of yourself so much." Soto said darkly,as he bared his fangs at the cockily white Wolf.

Diego nod his head at Soto response,snaring as well. While Ice look at them calmly,not caring about Soto threat one bit. As it started to snow much harder, as it rained down on to the animals. Causing Diego and Soto to shiver a bit at the cold,while Ice seem to enjoy the snow. Before turning his attention back,to the brothers.

" Temper temper Soto,why would I?.When you two have got the best seats, for the show to begin." Ice said in a mix of happiness/dark tone to the 2 brothers.

" Yeah to see our dad to rip out your jugular out. An to see Sin skin you and the rest of,your Wolf pack. " Diego said to him with vermin in his voice. As his green green eyes,sparked with rage.

Ice was going to reply,to Diego remark. When he then saw one of his pack members,coming over to him . As the Wolf then bowed to Ice in respect,to him.

" Lord Ice ,the cats are coming with our prize." The unknown Wolf,said to his leader.

" Good give the orders for the others,to get into the ambush positions**."** Ice said in a commanding tone ,to the Wolf.

" Prize you mean Sin?. If you even breath on him , I will rip out your spine. " Soto roared, trying to attack them once again. But like before he was stop ,again by the vines.

The worker Wolf laughed at Soto misfortune,an decide to rub salt into their wounds.

"Yea your Human pet, he got a nice prize on his head by the Human clan. To stop him completing his..." The Wolf was saying to the brothers but then. Was smack hard in the muzzle,by Ice paw taking the brothers by shock. At Ice behaviour at one of his own kind.

" Yo fool ,you nearly told them our plan. But it doesn't matter since ,they will not be around to see it haaaaaaaaaaaaaaa." Ice said with a cold tone ,before busting out with laughter.

Then leaving the brothers alone,while the smaller Wolf rub his muzzle. Before fallowing Ice to give the orders,to the other Wolfs.

Leaving behind a very confused Soto and Diego from what,they had just been told about Sin. Also they wouldn't be around to see it?. Diego was looking around to see what,Ice meant by that. When he them looked up and,gulp seeing what Ice meant by it.

" Bro we are in trouble." Diego said in worry tone,to Soto.

Soto look at Diego with a confused look,on what he meant. As he saw Diego nod his head,to say look up. When Soto look up he gulp seeing ,that above them were lot of sharp stones. That seem to be held up by the vines holding the brothers in place. That would fall on them if they moved any further,since the past movement caused by Soto.

" Shit." Soto said out loud to himself.

**End of chapter8 **

**Review and rate ^.^**

**No Flamers.**


	9. Rescue planing

**In a Pack by SindragonV2**

I own Stuart, Nala Ironfang ,David ,OC and Silvermoon.

I don't own Soto Diego, Manny Sid is own by Blue sky

This is set in A/U of the Ice age movies ,set before the first movie. A Human baby is born with a Tiger birth mark . Seen as evil and a bringer of doom to Humans, his father the leader of the Human clan orders for the death of his own Child. His Mother refuse to let her son die,so run away to save her son life. Only to die and with her son, still alive in the cold. But her son is found by a Sabre, who take the baby home to her clan. To raise him in as one of them

**Warning: There will be paring between a human and a animal. If you don't like that stuff don't read this story ok !**

**Also I will keep the parings the same as they are in the movies.**

**Chapter 9 Rescue planing **

**To Nala,Sin and the clan**

As the clan were running towards to the forest,to help Diego and Soto. Fight agents the Wolfs ,who were attacking the Royal Brothers. While Ironfang was trying to keep his mate Silvermoon calm,who was still worried about her sons. While Ironfang was trying to tell her that,they could look after themselves fine. As once again Nala was carrying Sin,since he had no chance of keeping with the clan pace.

" Nala what is the plan,to help our brothers." Sin ask Nala,while trying to hold on to her fur. To stay on her and not falling off.

" Um I don't know,um DAD what is the plan." Nala replied to Sin,while turning her head to look at her father and mother. Who were running alongside her, while the clan fallow behind the Royal family.

" We will split up into 2 groups, you and Sin we take your group straight down the middle of the forest. While me and your mother will lead a group that will split into 2 smaller groups. That will go around the sides of the forest, before coming in words to surprise the Wolfs. An then we will take them out, in one go." Ironfang said to his daughter.

Nala nod her head,as did Sin while Silvermoon look at her mate .Still not sure on this plan,something was still bugling her.

" That good darling but,what about the Humans. They might have be hiding in the forest, setting up their own trap for us." Silvermoon asked her mate,knowing something was up from what Sin and Nala had told them.

" Darling we be fine,if there Humans involve in this attack. We will deal with it,mostly likely it just a small group of cockily Wolfs. Who need to be taught a painful lesson by us,you got nothing to worry about my moon." Ironfang said to Silvermoon,trying to reassure her.

" Yeah your right love,sorry you know I worry to much sometimes." Silvermoon replied,to him. While Silvermoon kept on thinking,on how things didn't add up.

Their must be more Wolfs or Humans ,in this ambush on her cubs. It made no sense that 3 Wolfs on their own,would attack 3 Sabres and a Human. That was just suicide on the Wolfs behaves. Unless they were playing decodes for something,but what. Sadly Silvermoon couldn't put her paw on it,she just hope her Sons were ok.

But she knew she couldn't think about that,she must be clear in the head. If though she tried too,the thoughts of something was not right in her mind stayed. It just wouldn't go away in her mind. Soon the clan came to the entrance of the forest,waiting for the orders from Ironfang.

" Right my clan, I will split you into the hunting groups. For our ambush on the Wolfs and to help my sons. Hunting groups Beta Gamma will come with me and Silvermoon around the sides. While Alpha and Omega will go with Nala and Sin, straight down the centre of the forest." Ironfang said to his clan.

The clan responded with a roar,as the Sabers got into their groups. Which was mix of young and old ,male and females. In each of the groups,as each group had it positives and negatives.

Ironfang gave a nod to Nala and Sin before letting out a roar. As he and Silvermoon, head their groups around the forest. While Nala look at Sin with their own group.

" You ready to go Sin." Nala asked Sin.

" Yeap." Sin replied to her.

As they then with their group entered the forest,unknowing that Ice was watching them. Hidden in the trees,not notice by the Sabers at all.

" Let the fun start haaaa." Ice said to himself,laughing in a cold tone before disappearing into the forest.

**End of chapter 9**

**Review and Rate ^.^**

**No flamers.**


	10. Being watched

**In a Pack by SindragonV2**

I own Stuart, Nala Ironfang ,David ,OC and Silvermoon.

I don't own Soto Diego, Manny Sid is own by Blue sky

This is set in A/U of the Ice age movies ,set before the first movie. A Human baby is born with a Tiger birth mark . Seen as evil and a bringer of doom to Humans, his father the leader of the Human clan orders for the death of his own Child. His Mother refuse to let her son die,so run away to save her son life. Only to die and with her son, still alive in the cold. But her son is found by a Sabre, who take the baby home to her clan. To raise him in as one of them

**Warning: There will be paring between a human and a animal. If you don't like that stuff don't read this story ok !**

**Also I will keep the parings the same as they are in the movies.**

**Chapter 10 Being watched **

**To Nala and Sin Group**

As Sin and Nala group walked though,the forest with Nala and Sin at the front. While Ruby and Angel were bringing up the rear of the group.

" Nala didn't you say Diego and Soto were fighting the Wolfs hear,when you 2 left for help." Ruby asked in a worried tone to Nala.

Since there was no sign of the 2 Royal brothers,were could they gone. While the others Sabers broke up away from the group,sniffing the ground for Soto or Diego sent. As Sin look for any paw prints,since the Human scene of smell was rubbish compare to the Sabers sense of smell.

" They Should be ,maybe they killed the Wolfs and headed back to home." Nala said replying to Ruby,while sniffing the ground to pick up any clues to were her brothers had gone.

" Nala,Sin, Ruby come quick I found some blood and it smells like Soto." Angel said in a scared tone.

Hearing this Nala, Sin and Ruby ran over to were Angel was. To see a large amount of Red snow,around Angel how did they not see that!. Nala and Ruby went to sniff the blood,while Sin look around for any other clues. To see if he could find out were Soto and Diego had disappeared too.

As Sin did that ,Nala look over at Angel with look of fear on her muzzle. It did smell of Soto was he No!. Don't think that,there alive Nala you must be strong. When she look up to see the other Sabers, looking at her with sad looks. Knowing this was not good news at all to find out,about the Royal brothers. Before Nala could speak, she heard the russell of a bush. Before seeing Sin coming out of it.

" Nala I found some tracks, it look like a group of Wolfs were dragging something. An if I put my next meal on it,I think it was our brothers." Sin said explaining to Nala and the group,on what he had found.

" What!." Nala shouted running into the bush ,were Sin had came from. Fallow by the group of Sabers.

For them to see a set of tracks ,of Wolfs prints dragging something down the snow path. You could just make out Sabre paw prints,while a layer of blood coated the tracks. Nala went to sniff the ground,to confirmed Sin guess on what had happen to Diego and Soto. Only to pull up her head sighing,as the group look at their leader.

" Nala what are we going to do, it seems the Wolfs had taken Soto and Diego hostage." Angel asked Nala, while thinking about Soto and Diego safety.

" We fallow their tracks ,Angel my mum and dad will be our back up." Nala said to her and the pack.

The group then fallowed the bloody track ,to were they believed Diego and Soto had been token too by the Wolfs. While they walk onwards to see a group of dead Wolfs body's scatted around the bloody snow. Guessing Diego and Soto were behind that,which made the group smile at that. Unknowing they were being watched, from the bush by a group of Wolfs.

" Look our prize is on it way." One Wolf chuckled,to a larger Wolf.

" Silence, Blade you give us away. We will attacked when order to,plus then I can have fun rapeing the brothers Sister. Before killing her in front off them." The larger Wolf laughed in a dark tone.

As they then moved out of their cover to stalk their prey,that had no clue they were being fallowed.

**End of Chapter 10**

**Review and Rate ^.^**

**No flamers.**


	11. Knowledge and Wisdom

**In a Pack by SindragonV2**

I own Stuart, Nala Ironfang ,David ,OC and Silvermoon.

I don't own Soto Diego, Manny Sid is own by Blue sky

This is set in A/U of the Ice age movies ,set before the first movie. A Human baby is born with a Tiger birth mark . Seen as evil and a bringer of doom to Humans, his father the leader of the Human clan orders for the death of his own Child. His Mother refuse to let her son die,so run away to save her son life. Only to die and with her son, still alive in the cold. But her son is found by a Sabre, who take the baby home to her clan. To raise him in as one of them

**Warning: There will be paring between a human and a animal. If you don't like that stuff don't read this story ok !**

**Also I will keep the parings the same as they are in the movies.**

**Chapter 11 Knowledge and Wisdom. **

**To Ironfang and Silvermoon Group**

As the leaders of the clan headed their own group though the forest. While watching Nala and Sin group disappeared into the middle of the forest. When their own group, would go around the sides of the forest.

" What the plan love, since the Wolfs might be waiting for us." Silvermoon said to Ironfang, while worrying still about her sons safety.

" Im sure their fine darling, plus you forget what Nala and Sin had said. That their was only 3 Wolfs,im sure we could handle them. If somehow they had got a luckily shot on Diego and Soto." Ironfang said to his mate in a confident tone of voice.

But before Silvermoon could reply to Ironfang,she then heard familiar a voice filled with knowledge and wisdom. Belonging to Starstorm,the mother of Ironfang.

" Son you should know by now, not to get over cockily because of believing Sabers are invincible. We are not and I wouldn't be surprised,if their was more than 3 Wolfs in this attack. Most likely appearing after Sin and Nala let for help, don't let your ego get the best of you my son." Starstorm said to her son, while giving him a nuzzle.

Starstorm was getting on in her years, she was about 60 in Humans years. But she was still very strong and wise in her old age. Sure she wasn't as strong in her young years. But with age came knowledge ,which she gain over the years. She was look at in the pack ,as a wise figurehead. She would be ask many question by the pack on,about things to do for day to day life. Also wanting her farst knowledge of opinion on what they should do with their life's.

Her body also had change with age she was left muscular, than she was when she was younger. But she was still in very good shape, for her age and would still help in the hunts. Sure she had to move to a side role than a lead role, due to her lack of stamina compare to likes of her Granddaughter Nala.

Starstorm fur was more a paler gold fur than her son due to her age. when she had dark blue eyes, like the colour of the night sky. Also on her fur were,star shapes above her left eye. It was her birthmark, that her mother had told her as a cub. She was about 6 ft,from head to tail in length. An her sabres teeth,were about 2 feet in length.

Ironfang purred in response from his mother nuzzle,he loved his mother so much. He was such a momma cub,but didn't care one bit at all. Though he didn't want to put,her life in danger on helping finding Diego and Soto. But like him Starstorm was a very stubborn Saber. An wouldn't take anything but helping on the rescued mission.

" I know mother it that,I just don't want the others to think of me as weak." Ironfang said to his mother in a sad tone, while walking with her and Silvermoon. As the other members of the group walk, behind the Royal family members.

" Son you are not weak,even your father show his worries to the pack. An they accept him as the leader, like they do with you my son. An I couldn't be any more prouder on what you have become." Starstorm said with her wisdom but also in a proud tone.

" Thank you mum,I need that." Ironfang said to his mum.

As they nuzzled more,while Silvermoon look on with happiness of her mate opening up. Soon they had finished their moment with each other, an then walk further into the forest. Unknowing not seeing Ice appearing out a bush behind them.

" Let see who the real hunter and who is the prey Ironfang,let the game start." Ice said darkly,before disappeared into the bush once more.

**End of chapter 11**

**Review and Rate ^.^**

**No flamers.**


	12. Trap

**In a Pack by SindragonV2**

I own Stuart, Nala Ironfang ,David ,OC and Silvermoon.

I don't own Soto Diego, Manny Sid is own by Blue sky

This is set in A/U of the Ice age movies ,set before the first movie. A Human baby is born with a Tiger birth mark . Seen as evil and a bringer of doom to Humans, his father the leader of the Human clan orders for the death of his own Child. His Mother refuse to let her son die,so run away to save her son life. Only to die and with her son, still alive in the cold. But her son is found by a Sabre, who take the baby home to her clan. To raise him in as one of them

**Warning: There will be paring between a human and a animal. If you don't like that stuff don't read this story ok !**

**Also I will keep the parings the same as they are in the movies.**

**Chapter 12 Trap**

**Back to Nala and Sin Group**

As the group of Sabers and Sin fallowed the bloody snow track,that had come from Diego and Soto. While Nala was still leading the group,when sniffling the ground to keep on her brothers scent in the snow.

Due to because the Wolfs might trick them,with some blood to get them off their track. Luckily scent stayed for a long time,even if the blood had disappeared,they would still be able to fine their scent.

While Sin was looking up high for any clues,to were the Wolfs could off taken his adopted brothers too. Also to see if their was any hidden enemies hiding out front,ready to attack them.

" Sin do you see anything?." Nala asked her adopted Brother,while looking up at him.

" Nothing so fare,Sis but I got a felling that something bad going to happen." Sin replied to Nala,as they carried on walking down the track.

" Don't worry Sin,we would of pick up any Wolf scent if they were near by us. They might be able to hide, but wont be able to hide their scent.

" Ok Nala." Sin replied to her ,as he kept on watching for any strange movement.

While the rest of the group carried on walking,while keeping a look out for any clues. Angel herself was sniffing the ground,when she the heard a noise that sound a lot like.

" Soto!."Angel shouted,as she then ran at full pace down a snow path going to the right. Of where the group was going,causing Ruby,Sin and Nala to scream at her.

" Angel what are you doing." All 3 of them shouted to her,as they then chased after her. While the rest of the Sabers,fallowed after them.

As the group ran after Angel threw the snow ,but Angel was just not listening . As she was running as fast as she could. She knew that she heard Soto voice,as she carried on running down the winding path. She then saw a set a group of tress in front of her,but what shock her was who was tied to the trees.

" Soto Diego ,oh my god what happen to you two." Angel said happily at first,but it then turn into shock. Seeing the state of the brothers beaten bloody body's.

" Angel don't it a TRAP!." Soto yelled to his friend,trying to stop her coming any closer to them.

" Huh what do you mean,ahhhhhhhhhhhh." Angel shouted to them ,confused to what he meant by that. But it was too late before she could slow down,due to Soto warning.

But as her front paw came down to slow herself,she then felt a snap before letting out a scream. As she was then snatched up into a net,as it hanged up high in a tree with her in it. She tried to get herself out of the net,but for some reason her claws couldn't cut threw the net.

" Angel what happen." Nala shouted to her,as Angel saw her and the rest of the group behind her.

" Diego,Soto what happen why are you tied up. Were are the Wolfs,are you ok." Sin asked them in a worried tone,seeing their state.

" Bro get the others away it a set up,their more Wolfs planing to kill.." Diego shouted but then coughing deeply,but before he could finished his warning to his adopted brother.

" You curse boy,by the order of your father." Ice said evilly ,as he appeared behind Soto and Diego.

Which they were being held down by,while the group of Sabers look at Sin with shock. While Sin himself was frozen in place, at what this Wolf had just said to him.

**End of Chapter 12**

**Review and Rate ^.^**

**No flamers.**


	13. Curse or Cure

**In a Pack by SindragonV2**

I own Stuart, Nala Ironfang ,David ,OC and Silvermoon.

I don't own Soto Diego, Manny Sid is own by Blue sky

This is set in A/U of the Ice age movies ,set before the first movie. A Human baby is born with a Tiger birth mark . Seen as evil and a bringer of doom to Humans, his father the leader of the Human clan orders for the death of his own Child. His Mother refuse to let her son die,so run away to save her son life. Only to die and with her son, still alive in the cold. But her son is found by a Sabre, who take the baby home to her clan. To raise him in as one of them

**Warning: There will be paring between a human and a animal. If you don't like that stuff don't read this story ok !**

**Also I will keep the parings the same as they are in the movies.**

**Chapter 13 Curse or Cure**

**Back to Nala and Sin Group**

Ice let out a chuckle while looking at the shock faces,of the Sabers and the Human.

" What wrong Human ,Wolf got your tongue." Ice said cockily to Sin,as his army of Wolfs started to circle around the Sabers and Sin.

So they couldn't escape at all, while the Sabers back up to each other. As they then snared at the Wolfs. Who all howled darkly,while mocking the trap cats. While Nala stood by Sin,as she was glaring with hatred at Ice. Who just smiled at Nala,seeing her as no threat at all to him.

" Ah yes Ironfang daughter Nala,how do you like your brothers resting place." Ice said clammily but in a dark tone to Nala.

Nala snared at Ice,while looking at her brothers trap body's. Only then to see the sharp rocks,above them knowing it would be very had to rescue them. While Ice just smiled at her,as he slowly walk over to the Saber Princess.

" Why such rudeness did your mother and father teach you better Nala. Well by your brothers actions,it seems not ." Ice replied softly to her,as he then hit Nala with his tail.

Nala kept her muzzle shut knowing,the risk she due to the pack if she lost her rag. An let her rage out,oh how much she would like to rip this white piece of shit jugular out. But she did nothing as she then watched, this so called Ice sit down in front of them. While Ice then turn his attention on to Sin, Nala was still confused on why he wanted her adopted brother dead.

" Ah yeah back to the curse son." Ice said softly to Sin.

"My name Sin dog." Sin said in a cold tone to Ice.

Ice look at Sin then to his pack ,before letting out a long laugh fallowed by his pack. While Sin and Sabers look on with hatred and confusement.

" Oh even the name is the curse,an you even got your mother attitude. It sad that she jump of the waterfall,to safe your life. When she could let you die and live,how do you fill that you killed your mother." Ice replied in a cold ice tone to Sin.

Sin did not respond,while the Sabers look on with confusement. What was this nut case Wolf going on about.

" Ah nothing to say ,you ever why your have that Tiger mark on you. That your curse mark, like your life is. You bring death, to your kind." Ice said coldly to Sin.

But once again Sin did not respond,but Nala had enough of this big mouth Wolf. Bashing her brother even if he wasn't a Saber,in sprite he was to her. An he was no curse to her or the pack.

" You better watch your mouth Wolf, Sin is my brother and is once of us. If you Human owners got a problem, they will have to dill with us." Nala snared to Ice,while the other Sabers nod their heads in agreement to their leader words.

" Oh my big words from a small kitty,defending a curse." Ice said cockily before looking to see a arrow at his nose. Looking up to see Sin glaring at him with coldness.

" Im curse in my so called blood father eyes as you say. When in fact im the cure of the virus of which is you and my blood father. An I will see to it that, the virus is wipe out completely." Sin said in a cold tone to the Wolf leader.

While Nala look on with amazement at the speech,Sin had given while looking at the raging Wolf. Who look at him with pure hatred, things were about to go down.

**End of Chapter 13**

**Review and Rate ^.^**

**No flamers.**


	14. Past Demons

**In a Pack by SindragonV2**

I own Sin, Nala Ironfang ,David ,Starstorm ,Angel,Ruby,Ice, any other Oc and Silvermoon

I don't own Soto Diego, Manny Sid is own by Blue sky

This is set in A/U of the Ice age movies ,set before the first movie. A Human baby is born with a Tiger birth mark . Seen as evil and a bringer of doom to Humans, his father the leader of the Human clan orders for the death of his own Child. His Mother refuse to let her son die,so run away to save her son life. Only to die and with her son, still alive in the cold. But her son is found by a Sabre, who take the baby home to her clan. To raise him in as one of them

**Warning: There will be paring between a human and a animal. If you don't like that stuff don't read this story ok !**

**Also I will keep the parings the same as they are in the movies.**

**Chapter 14 Past Demons**

**To Ironfang and Silvermoon Group **

Unknowing what was happening to the other group of Sabers, an their family members. Ironfang was leading his group with his mother through the trees. After splitting up with his mate Silvermoon ,as their group then split into 2 small groups to cover more ground. On searching for Diego and Soto,they had agreed on a meeting place further up to give news. If they had found Soto and Diego or found any clues on were their sons were.

Starstorm was sniffing the cold snow ground,picking up different animals scents such as Lions, Sloth's,Rhyinos , Wolfs, and Sabers. But not the Sabers that they were looking for,but for some reason the scent of Wolfs was very strong. The scent that she and the others were picking up quite a lot,all around them. This was sending warning bells for her, there must be a pack of Wolfs near by.

An that would be a big problem,if those Wolfs that had confronted her grand cubs. Were a part of a group of Wolfs that she and the others were picking up. Since of the smell of Wolf was all around and this usually meant their was a Wolf pack near by and a quite big one too.

She then look up to speak to her son,who had a frustrated look on his face.

" Son any luck." Starstorm ask her son softly, but knew anyway.

" No ,only getting those stink bugs." Ironfang said in a mixture of anger/sadness.

"It ok my son, we will find them." Starstorm said to her Son, as she then nuzzle him in a motherly way.

While knowing the guilt her son was filling of sending his cubs into danger,not knowing if they were safe or not. As she then pull her son closer to her body to calm her son,while saying soothing words to him. Only he and her could hear,on what they were saying to each other.

" Thank you mum,it just I don't want to lose my sons." Ironfang said in quite voice to his mother.

" You wont my son,we will find them and then we will all then go home. Come on we better meet up with Silvermoon and her group." Starstorm said softly to him.

Ironfang gave a nod,as he let out a roar to signal to his group to fallow him. As they did with Starstorm by his side as they walk to the meet up place ,that he and Silvermoon had agreed on. It only had token Ironfang group about 5 minutes to see the meeting spot.

Where he then saw his mate and her group waiting for him and his group. But once he then look to spot his mate,only to see a very worried look on her face. He then quickly jog over,to Silvermoon to give her a quick nuzzle. As she then pull away to speak to her mate

" Love I found our cubs and the others but!." Silvermoon said in happy tone,but quickly turn to sadness. As Ironfang look at her with confusement,why was she sad what had happen to his cubs and the others.

" What happen to them,were are they." Ironfang ask in an worried tone to her.

" They are over their tied up,when Sin and Nala group are surrounded by a group of Wolfs. But love their a Wolf leading this pack. Love Ice he back, he the one who holding our family." Silvermoon said in a worry tone

To leave a mixture of shock,anger,hatred and fear on Ironfang face. On hearing of a ghost of his past,had come back to haunt his family again.

**End of Chapter 14 **

**Review and Rate ^.^**

**No flamers.**


	15. Face off

**In a Pack by SindragonV2**

I own Sin, Nala Ironfang ,David ,Starstorm ,Angel,Ruby,Ice, any other Oc and Silvermoon

I don't own Soto Diego, Manny Sid is own by Blue sky

This is set in A/U of the Ice age movies ,set before the first movie. A Human baby is born with a Tiger birth mark . Seen as evil and a bringer of doom to Humans, his father the leader of the Human clan orders for the death of his own Child. His Mother refuse to let her son die,so run away to save her son life. Only to die and with her son, still alive in the cold. But her son is found by a Sabre, who take the baby home to her clan. To raise him in as one of them

**Warning: There will be paring between a human and a animal. If you don't like that stuff don't read this story ok !**

**Also I will keep the parings the same as they are in the movies.**

**Chapter 15 Face off**

**To Ironfang,Starstorm and Silvermoon**

Hearing the name of Ice made his blood run,cold the creature who had cause so much pain for his family and clan. Had his children as hostage and he wouldn't let Ice get away with this.

With out a warning Ironfang sprinted off by himself,in the direction that Silvermoon had said that Ice was holding Sin and Nala group hostage. Leaving a confused group of Sabers behind him,including his mate and mother. Who then had work out what he was about to do. As they then, gave chase after him. To stop him doing something stupid. Knowing Ice most likely, was waiting for them anyway.

" Love stop we need to plan something first." Silvermoon shouted to her mate,as she ran after him. With the other Sabers following behind, Silvermoon and Ironfang.

But Ironfang didn't stop,he instead pick up his speed. He need to do this alone,this was his battle not theirs. Due to his speed most of the other Sabers, couldn't keep up to Ironfang speed and were following behind him. But luckily Silvermoon best weapon was her speed,some say she was the fastest one in the pack.

Due to her speed she was getting closer to her mate. Ironfang growled seeing she was getting closer to him, but he then saw the bush. All he need to do was to get to the bush and then he be able to escape her. But before he could get to the bush,he then felt something hit him in the stomach. Causing him to lose balance and then crash to the ground. To then to look up, to see his mate pining him down.

" What are you doing." Ironfang said in a angry tone to his mate,trying to get her of him but with no luck.

" What are you doing you idiot, I know what happen to you love. But please don't do this by yourself,we need to do this together ok." Silvermoon said in angry tone at first, but then went to sadness.

The rest of the group had finally caught up with the 2,as they then look at their leaders. Silvermoon knew what her mate was going through. But she need to get it through his thick head, that he can't do it alone. They need to do it together.

Ironfang was slowly calming down ,as he then look at her eyes. He knew deep down she was right,but before he could respond to her. Their was then a lot of loud howls and laughter,to the shock of the Sabres. As a strong group of 20 Wolfs appeared,all around the Sabers. As Ironfang then got back to his paws,with Silvermoon by his side as they all snared at the Wolfs.

But the Wolfs just chuckled at them. As a large black Wolf,with a large scar on his right cheek stood in front of the Wolfs.

" I wouldn't do that kitty's,the name Blade im Ice right hand Wolf. Since if you do,I think you sons might have a problem." Blade said in a cold teasing way.

As he then nod to group of Wolfs to make space,to let Ironfang ,Starstorm and Silvermoon and the other Sabers to look in horror. To see Diego and Soto tied up a tree, before turning to see Blade holding a vine in his mouth. As Blade pointed to the sharp rocks above,Diego and Soto.

" If you don't surrender ,then I cut this vine and it bye bye to your sons." Blade said in a mocking tone to Ironfang.

**End of Chapter 15**

**Review and Rate ^.^**

**No flamers.**


	16. Ice and Fire

**In a Pack by SindragonV2**

I own Sin, Nala Ironfang ,David ,Starstorm ,Angel,Ruby,Ice, any other Oc and Silvermoon

I don't own Soto Diego, Manny Sid is own by Blue sky

This is set in A/U of the Ice age movies ,set before the first movie. A Human baby is born with a Tiger birth mark . Seen as evil and a bringer of doom to Humans, his father the leader of the Human clan orders for the death of his own Child. His Mother refuse to let her son die,so run away to save her son life. Only to die and with her son, still alive in the cold. But her son is found by a Sabre, who take the baby home to her clan. To raise him in as one of them

**Warning: There will be paring between a human and a animal. If you don't like that stuff don't read this story ok !**

**Also I will keep the parings the same as they are in the movies.**

**Chapter 16 Ice and Fire**

**To Ironfang,Starstorm and Silvermoon **

" Fine we give up for now." Ironfang said while snaring,to Blade who just cockily smirk at him.

" Ah good kitty,but you better lose that attitude of yours. If you don't want your sons dead,now move foreword all of you." Blade said in teasing way to Ironfang, before ordering him and the other Sabers to move.

As the other Wolfs chuckled,while the Sabers snared but they knew not to risk the safety of Diego and Soto. So reluctantly lead by Ironfang and Silvermoon as they walk into the bush,while being trailed by the Wolfs.

**Back to Nala and Sin group**

Nala, Sin and the other Sabers were about to attack Ice and his Wolfs. To save Diego and Soto,but Ice and the other Wolfs couldn't care. Not afraid of Sin and the Sabers,as Ice ear then twitched as he gave Sin and Nala a cold smirk.

" Why are you so happy." Sin asked coldly to Ice.

" Oh you see curse, just about NOW!." Ice replied calmly ,as he turned his head to look at the bush to the left of them.

Confused Sin and the Sabers turn to look to,see what Ice meant by. A few seconds later to Sin and Nala shock ,as well as the other Sabers. They saw their parents and their group, being walk out by a group of Wolfs.

" Dad, Mum and Grandma." Nala said in a worried tone.

" Ahh Ironfang we meet again,but this time daddy inst hear to save you from me." Ice snared darkly at Ironfang.

Only for Ironfang to snare back,as he and the other got lead next to Sin Nala and their group. While Silvermoon nuzzle Nala and Sin,when Ironfang stood in front of Ice.

" This is between you and me Ice, battle to the death. Loser pack surrenders and leaves for good." Ironfang snared darkly to Ice.

Only for Ice to chuckle darkly,as he look at Blade. Who went back to the vine holding the rocks above Diego and Soto.

" Sure but you need to learn who make the rules, cut the vine." Ice order to Blade who smiled coldly, much to Sin and the Sabers horror.

" NO." Silvermoon screamed in fear,as she saw Blade about to cut the vine.

**End of Chapter 16**

**Review and Rate ^.^**

**No flamers.**


	17. Calm before the storm

**In a Pack by SindragonV2**

I own Sin, Nala Ironfang ,David ,Starstorm ,Angel,Ruby,Ice, any other Oc and Silvermoon

I don't own Soto Diego, Manny Sid is own by Blue sky

This is set in A/U of the Ice age movies ,set before the first movie. A Human baby is born with a Tiger birth mark . Seen as evil and a bringer of doom to Humans, his father the leader of the Human clan orders for the death of his own Child. His Mother refuse to let her son die,so run away to save her son life. Only to die and with her son, still alive in the cold. But her son is found by a Sabre, who take the baby home to her clan. To raise him in as one of them

**Warning: There will be paring between a human and a animal. If you don't like that stuff don't read this story ok !**

**Also I will keep the parings the same as they are in the movies.**

**Chapter 17 Calm before the storm**

Silvermoon eyes were full with terror and their was nothing she could do. Their was no way for her, to save her cubs in time. Hearing the laughter of Ice and other Wolf's around her and the Clan. They were doom for,as she then closed her eyes not wanting to see her sons deaths.

"**PING"**

" Soto cut Diego down NOW and get out of their." Sin shouted to his adopted brother.

" Huh what are you talking about curse,WHAT YOU PAY FOR THIS CURSE. CUT THE VINE NOW BLADE,EVERYONE ELS KILL THE OTHER SABERS. LEAVE THE HUMAN TO ME." Ice said confused at first,but then his voice raised with rage. Finding out what the ping sound was.

With everyone intention on Blade who was about to cut the vine. When Sin had put his arrow in the bow. An skilfully aim and fired at the vine,which was holding Soto to the tree. Setting him free of the vines and he slowly got to his paws.

Seeing this Blade then cut the vine holding the rocks with his teeth,causing the rocks to fall. Luckily Soto acted quickly slashing the vine holding Diego, and then slamming him and Diego out the way. Just in time as the rocks,crashed were the brothers were 2 seconds ago.

Causing Ice blood to go even more colder than before,as he then went at full speed at Sin. With his fangs wide open,about to bite Sin. But before he could,their was a blur of golden fur,as the blur crashed into Ice. Pinning the Wolf to the Ice, the blur was Ironfang as he then look over at Sin and Nala.

" I will dill with Ice and the others will fight the Wolfs. Get you brothers to safety, go now." Ironfang shouted to them,as he struggle to keep Ice down.

With out thinking about it Nala and Sin ran to were their brothers were. Going past the fighting Sabers and Wolfs,to get to the injured brothers. Only to be stop by 2 large Wolfs,one was Blade and the other was Razor. The Wolf who talked about raping Nala.

" Going somewhere." Razor said darkly to Nala and Sin.

**End of Chapter 17**

**Review and Rate ^.^**

**No flamers.**


	18. War part 1

**In a Pack by SindragonV2**

I own Sin, Nala Ironfang ,David ,Starstorm ,Angel,Ruby,Ice, any other Oc and Silvermoon

I don't own Soto Diego, Manny Sid is own by Blue sky

This is set in A/U of the Ice age movies ,set before the first movie. A Human baby is born with a Tiger birth mark . Seen as evil and a bringer of doom to Humans, his father the leader of the Human clan orders for the death of his own Child. His Mother refuse to let her son die,so run away to save her son life. Only to die and with her son, still alive in the cold. But her son is found by a Sabre, who take the baby home to her clan. To raise him in as one of them

**Warning: There will be paring between a human and a animal. If you don't like that stuff don't read this story ok !**

**Also I will keep the parings the same as they are in the movies.**

**Chapter 18 War part 1**

Razor kept on smirking while keeping up his shit talk to Nala. As they circle each other,while Blade look confidently at Sin. Blade was the 2nd strongest Wolf behind Ice,he wasn't made as Ice right had Wolf for being weak.

" Just surrender to me Human and I will make you death a lesser painful death." Blade said in a confident tone,as he circle Sin.

Who wasn't trying to show his hand to the Wolf ,knowing he would have to out smart this Wolf. Since he couldn't use his bow and arrow,at close distance. Unless he could get a clear shot at his jugular or eyes. By using one the arrows,as a makeshift dagger.

" Like I said to Ice,I WILL TAKE YOU ALL OUT." Sin said in a angrily tone,to Blade as he got ready to fight him.

With out replying Blade pounce ,taking Sin by surprised as Blade body smashed into Sin body. Sending them both crashing to the ground,as the thought with each other to gain the upper hand on the other one.

While the sounds of the fighting battles of Wolfs and Sabers echo around them. Sin and Blade were in a close battle with each other. Sin had punched Blade multi times in the face. Braking his nose,as blood drip down his face. But Sin was suathering more,since of Blade claws had done a number on his body

Blade then got a luckily shot as he quickly bit down on Sin,arm as Sin let out a piecing scream. As he felt his arm being snap,by the force of the Wolf bite. While Blade chuckle madly knowing he had Sin,were he wanted him.

" It over Human,time to say good night curse hahahahaaa AHHHHHHHHH?. "Blade said as he laughed,before screaming as he was attack by surprised.

Sin gasp holding his arm,to look up to see his saviour was Silvermoon his adopted mother. Sin could tell that she was pissed,as she held down Blade. Who was struggling to get out of Silvermoon grip on him.

" NO THIS YOUR END,NO ONE HURTS MY CLAN AND MY FAMILY!." Silvermoon roared in Blade face,before ripping out his jugular . As Blade struggling bloody body came to a cold halt.

Seeing he was out match,with a dirty move by kicking up dirt in Nala eyes. Razor mange with some deep cuts,to get away from her and the others. While Nala lick her wounds before helping Sin up. Who was holding his arm in pain,as Silvermoon look at the both of them.

" Get going before ,No IRONFANG." Silvermoon was saying to them,before to her seeing the worst possible thing.

Causing both Nala and Sin to turn and look to see ,a laughing Ice pining down a badly injured Ironfang.

**End of Chapter 18**

**Review and Rate ^.^**

**No flamers.**


End file.
